Tomatoes or Ramen?
by Vanity-chan
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are together now and it's Sasuke's birthday. Naruto kept bugging the two of them and Naruto and Sasuke quarrel about tomatoes and ramen. SasuSaku. TO BE REWRITTEN.


A/N: This was supposed to be posted last July 23, Sasuke's birthday, but my telephone line's been cut and I didn't have any Internet access. So Sasuke-kun, belated happy birthday!

----

Tomatoes or Ramen?

By: -strictly ext only-

-----

"Ne, Sakura-chan? Where is Sasuke-teme?"

Naruto stomped his sandaled feet twice to get rid of the sand that got to his feet while he was running over to Sakura. He panted, wiping the sweat that trickled down his jaw.

"Mou, Naruto, you just got here and you're already all sweaty." Sakura handed Naruto a small face towel that she had just taken from who knows where. She sighed, squinting her eyes when she turned to look at the sky.

"I haven't talked to him since yesterday. Besides, he wouldn't come here if we don't have training."

Naruto nodded his head dumbly as he placed the face towel over his shoulder. Come to think of it, what Sakura said was true. They just decided to meet up here at the bridge since it was Sasuke's birthday. Also, Ino had invited them over for what she called, 'ninja bonding' and so that they could all celebrate Sasuke's birthday together.

"I'm surprised he did not stay at your place last night."

Really, Naruto was so stupid. It was so obvious in his voice that he didn't mean anything by what he said, but Sakura suddenly blushed furiously. Or did he actually mean something?

"NARUTO!"

That got him the first bonk on the head for the day courtesy of Sakura.

"WHAT? I didn't mean anything with that!"

And another bonk on the head.

"See that? You surely know that what you said can mean something else! And you still said it!"

Naruto's eyes nearly widened in fear. Ever since Sakura and Sasuke got together and he would mention something about them going out, dating, staying over at each other's houses, Sakura would always, and Naruto meant ALWAYS, react that way. It was inevitable, unavoidable, and very obvious that Sakura would either punch him, bonk him on the head, and other kinds of physical pain, after he had said what he wanted to say.

"I didn't mean it that way! And besides, even if I did, it's still true, right?"

Naruto could only count how many bruises he would get for today.

-----

Ino's frown deepened when she saw that only two people had just come: Lee and Kiba. Lee grinned at her, and she swore she heard that 'Ping!' sound, while Kiba just snorted at Ino's reaction when she emerged from the top of the stairs.

"Ino, no need to be so… impatient." Kiba relaxed and leaned further on the sofa. Ino's eyebrow twitched in silent fury, and she tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms, glaring at the door as if someone would suddenly click the doorbell outside…

DING DONG!

And there goes our third visitor.

Ino was at the door in a flash, and she opened it in rapid speed, that the person at her doorstep felt cold wind rush past him.

"Hi?"

Ino had to suppress the urge to smack him on the head. "Why, Chouji, come in."

Chouji came in, a large backpack hanging on his right shoulder, where everyone supposed that all the food in Chouji's refrigerator were dumped into. His hand holding a chip stopped halfway to his mouth when he saw Lee and Kiba.

"Only us three? What time did you tell the others to come? Are we too early? I thought it was ten in the morning, and then we would stay here for the night…"

Ino slammed the door behind her and scratched her head in frustration. "Yes, and it's already past twelve noon and only you three are here. WHERE THE HELL ARE THE OTHERS ANYWAY? ESPECIALLY SHIKA-KUN?"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Chouji volunteered to open the door since Ino was already fuming mad.

"Shikamaru, finally. Ino's so pissed that you're still not here." Chouji closed the door after Shikamaru had stepped in, his arms crossed over his chest with a small bag hanging loosely over his shoulder.

"I found it too troublesome to come here early."

Ino sighed loudly. At least people are almost simultaneously coming over. Did she made a mistake and told everyone to come at twelve noon?

Shikamaru sat on a sofa and rested his feet on the small center table. "I met Naruto and Sakura on the way here. They told me they're just going to fetch Sasuke since he did not meet them up a while ago. What a birthday boy…"

Ino then decided to call Sasuke and ask what in god's name he is doing.

After three rings, the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

"Sakura? So, did you find Sasuke there?"

Ino heard some yelling and crashing of things before Sakura answered with a weak, "Yes."

Ino furrowed her eyebrows. "What's happening there?"

"Sasu-- NARUTO NO BAKA! SASUKE MIGHT GET HURT! YOU TWO GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE! Sorry for that, Ino." Ino and the others sweat dropped.

Kiba laughed. "Tsk, tsk. I pity Sakura for having Sasuke as a boyfriend and Naruto as a close friend."

Another round of sweat dropping.

"Anyway, Sakura, why don't you three come over now? Lee, Kiba, Chouji and Shika-kun are already here. And there's the doorbell. I think that would be Neji and Hinata with Tenten."

Ino could hear Sasuke's voice in the background as Sakura spoke. "We will, Ino. We're—SASUKE! WHY ARE YOU TWO ARGUING AGAIN?"

Ino laughed nervously. "Uh, I guess you have to go now. Bye, Sakura. Take really good care of yourself there."

She put the phone down just as Shino came in.

"Everybody except Team 7 here?"

Shikamaru opened one eye and looked at Ino. "So? Is the birthday boy coming?"

Ino ushered Neji and Hinata to sit down while Tenten stood beside her. Shino was already sitting down beside Kiba. "So they say. But I guess Sasuke and Naruto were quarrelling…"

-----

Sakura screamed for the umpteenth time. "WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT IT ALREADY? YOU'RE SO FRIGGIN' NOISY!"

Sasuke scowled and turned the other way while Naruto blinked at Sakura and mumbled an apology. Sakura sighed and took Naruto and Sasuke's bags with her.

"I finished packing your things, Sasuke. Mou, I don't know what to do with you! Your things are always so messy!"

Naruto laughed out loud which earned him a glare from Sasuke and Sakura. He immediately stopped. "Sorry."

Sasuke and Naruto headed to the door. Sakura had the urge to smack them both on the head for leaving her to bring all their bags. _What am I, their personal maid?_

As soon as they were outside and Sasuke had locked the door and all that stuff, Naruto was walking ahead while the couple walked behind him.

"Ne, Sasuke, why were you two arguing again?"

Sasuke scoffed before digging his hands in his pockets. "He says ramen is better than tomatoes."

Sakura stopped walking and felt as if everything stopped. She blinked when she heard a bird chirping merrily as it passed by. She stared at Sasuke and Naruto who had stopped to look at her because she was not moving.

"…Sakura?"

She closed her eyes to calm herself. She's surely getting angry a lot today. When she opened her eyes again, both boys had to shiver with fear.

"Just that?" Surprisingly, her voice was smooth and calm, as if she was just asking if the weather is fine.

"I wasted my lovely time packing your things for you, wasted my precious breath in scolding the two of you, wasted the processing of my brain while thinking of an excuse to tell Ino… and… YOU TWO WERE JUST FIGHTING LIKE FREAKIN' LITTLE KIDS ABOUT RAMEN AND TOMATOES?"

Sakura took a deep breath, and then she was calm again. "That's not a very healthy way to spend the day, especially this day, Sasuke. For Pete's sake, it's your birthday! Can you hear me? It's your goddamn birthday!"

Or maybe not…

"Oh. Maybe I still have to sing 'Happy Birthday' for you to realize that this day was the day you were born eighteen years ago! Damn, Sasuke, you're so _annoying._"

Sasuke couldn't help but blink.

Naruto and Sasuke listened to more profanities and swearing before Sakura calmed down again and surprisingly enough, smiled at them.

"Okay, let's go now, shall we?"

_Talk about mood swings. _Naruto and Sasuke thought.

They walked in silence to Ino's house. Oddly, Sakura was just so quiet, and Naruto too. Even Sasuke seemed quieter than ever. He casts glances at Sakura occasionally, and sometimes she would catch him looking and would smile at him.

Naruto was now walking behind them and could see the silent romantic exchange of brief looks (Sasuke) and smiles (Sakura) between his two teammates. He had the urge to laugh. Sasuke could be romantic if he wanted to, after all.

But his romantic side was only reserved for Sakura.

It was then that a thought crossed Naruto's mind. "Ne, Sasuke-teme. Why were you not at Sakura's last night?"

Sakura's hands shook with anger while Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"NARUTO!"

-----

"Why can't we do anything else while they are not here yet?"

Ino drummed her fingers on her thigh as she sat down on the couch. She glared at Lee who had been complaining about doing nothing. "Just because!"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Nara, shut your girlfriend up. She's irritating."

Ino glared at him. "What did you say?"

Shikamaru reached out and tapped Ino's shoulder. "Keep quiet."

Surprisingly enough, Ino shut her mouth and leaned back on the couch. "Fine."

DING DONG!

Ino stood up to get it.

Kiba sighed and stretched. "Finally, I've been dying to hear that."

Lee turned to look at Neji, Hinata, Tenten and Shino. "Guys, why are you so quiet?"

He glanced at Shikamaru but it was really expected of him to be so quiet…

It turned out that Neji and Tenten were having a staring contest and Hinata was quiet because she was anxiously waiting for Naruto. When Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke came in, everybody greeted Sasuke cheerfully.

At least the others did, except Neji, Shikamaru and Shino.

Sasuke sat on the carpeted floor, one of his legs stretched and the other folded near his chest. He leaned his right arm on it and his left hand was used to support himself. "Let's get this over with."

Sakura chuckled at his behavior and sat down beside him on the floor. "Don't mind his sulking. He and Naruto had another petty little quarrel."

"It wasn't a petty little quarrel!" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

"And I wasn't sulking. I was fuming silently." Sasuke added, cross-sitting.

Ino also sat on the floor. "Okay, guys. Come on, let's do something. It's getting pretty boring. Any suggestions?"

Neji suddenly spoke up. "Truth or dare?"

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Even Sasuke.

Tenten had to ask. "Is-is that you, Neji?"

Neji blinked. "It seems right to say that at the moment. Besides, it's what is always done when we have our so-called, 'ninja bonding,' so why bother think of something else?"

Everyone smiled. It was a tradition indeed, that they play the infamous truth or dare every 'ninja bonding' session. All of them sat around the table.

"Anybody got a bottle or anything we can use there?"

-----

tbc…

A/N: Eep! I'm kinda nervous about this… This is my first attempt at a little humorous SasuSaku… at least I tried. Oh well, review please. Criticizing is okay, but it better be good and valid…

-strictly ext only-


End file.
